Life Debts
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title is a work in progress. After saving them from certain disaster, Marco swears his life to Star, Moon, Hekapoo and Higgs. Rated for reasons, read the first chapter to see the reasons, and select character bashing. Also OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea has been keeping me up for weeks and I decided to write it. Please enjoy the first chapter, rated for a list of reasons, which my advisors are telling me to tell everyone for fear of angering someone: Abuse, child abuse, neglect, child abandonment, double amputee, lemons, selected character bashing and language. If you are offended by any of these that are mentioned and you still decide to read the story, please take it with a pinch of salt.**_

 _ **So, with that being said, once again, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Marco stepped through a dimensional portal and looked around a rather large room before looking out a large window and his eyes widened when he spotted Star, her mother, his mother, Jackie, Janna, Hayley, also known as StarFan13, Hekapoo and a girl around his age with green eyes and orange hair, beaten, naked and chained with monsters surrounding them. He looked around in a panic as he heard voice cry out bets. Looking down, he spotted a button on a table. Pressing it, he cried out, "Three million for all!" everything fell silent as the monsters chuckled and unchained the eight and led them away and Marco pulled his hood up.

Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw the eight being pushed into the room. Everyone stared at Marco in shock and Marco frowned, "Marco?" Star covered herself and slowly walked up to her best friend, "You're a part of this disgusting slave trade?"

"No, I was worried when I couldn't find you this morning and I decided to go looking for you and-" before he could finish, he fell back with a force before he heard shouting and felt people attack him before his world faded to darkness.

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around and saw Star sitting on a chair next to the bed he was lying in, "Star?" Star looked up and slightly smiled, "What happened? Where are we?" Star frowned as Marco sat up and moved the covers from him and his eyes widened as he spotted a mechanical leg in place of his left leg and a mechanical arm in place of his right arm, "And what happened to my arm and leg!"

"In order," Marco looked up and Star sighed and shook her head, "Marco…your mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley…they, along with the rest of us thought you were a part of that slave trade, and they started attacking you. We're in the medical wing of the Butterfly castle, we brought you here after me, my mom, Hekapoo and Higgs pulled your mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley off you and you passed out from the pain.

As for your arm and leg…the injuries were so horrible that my mom said that magic wouldn't help, that it'll make it worse and she instructed the royal physician to amputate them to save you from the pain and the royal blacksmith had those made in place of your missing limbs." Marco frowned as he looked down at his now mechanical limbs, "Mom, Hekapoo and Higgs-"

"Who's Higgs?"

"The girl with the orange hair," Star frowned as she stood up and rubbed his back, "They wanted to attack you too, but I begged my mom not to, that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or anyone for that matter. It took a while, but she eventually believed me and she ordered Hekapoo and Higgs not to do anything.

My mom wanted to stop Janna, Jackie, Hayley and your mom from attacking you, but before she could, Janna took your dimensional scissors, opened a portal, I'm guessing they went back to earth and they left you to die." Marco frowned and Star sat on the bed and hugged her best friend, "You also have a scar across your right eye, but my mom used a spell to stop the bleeding, but…I'm sorry Marco, but there is no spell that'll heal scars."

"And why didn't you want to attack me?"

"Because you're my best friend and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. You're the kindest person I've ever met while on earth and I know you wouldn't do anything that'll hurt me," she broke from the hug and slightly smiled, "After they left, I ran to you, ready to cast a spell before my mom stopped me and told me it won't help, but it'll make it worse before she opened a portal and the four of us brought you back here."

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking up with a small smile, "I guess I owe you, your mom, Hekapoo and this Higgs girl my life then, huh?"

"Don't be stupid Marco, you saved us from a life of slavery, so the very least we could have done was bring you back to the Butterfly castle and get you the medical attention that you needed," Star hugged him again and slightly smiled, "Get some rest and I'll be back later with some food and water for you," Star stood up and Marco looked up in confusion, "Rest up, my mom is going have you start physical therapy tomorrow and I don't want my best friend getting tired during his therapy and possibly get hurt,"

Star turned and got ready to walk away when Marco sighed, "Star…how long have I been…have long have I been asleep?" Star looked down and Marco took a deep breath, "How long have I been asleep, Star?"

"Four days," Marco's eyes widened as Star leaned down and lightly kissed his cheek, "Rest up. I'll let my mom know that you're awake and I'll be back later, okay?" Marco nodded before Star turned and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed, laid down and stared up at the ceiling, "Why? I'd understand why Janna, Jackie and Hayley would believe I was there for…that, but my own mother?" he took a deep breath and shook his head, "I owe Star, her mother, Hekapoo and this Higgs girl my life and I don't care what Star says." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **This first chapter may seem a tad rushed, but in the next chapter everything will be explained on how they ended up in a slave trade. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest: Thank you, my friend. More is coming.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Easy my friend, easy. I have my reasoning for her being on the 'beat the hell out of Marco' train, and that reasoning will come in due time. She, along with Janna, Jackie and Hayley will get theirs in time, my friend.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Uh…nothing is promised at the moment, it most likely will turn into a harem, and if it does, I can promise that Star will be the main one, and if it doesn't, it'll be based on Starco, my friend.**_

 _ **Natsu dragneel354: Yes it was brutal, and I do not speak Spanish, I am sorry my friend.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: I do have something up my sleeve, my friend, and all I am allowed to say at the current moment is keep reading to see what is to come.**_

 _ **Demon Shadow 16: Yes, and their reasoning will come to light soon enough my friend. Heh, I didn't even stop and think about the similarity of Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist. Good eye my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star walked into the room and saw Marco sleeping. She frowned as she walked over to the bed and shook her best friend. Marco's eyes opened as he sat up and looked around, "What happened?" he looked up and slightly smiled, "Oh hey Star, when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Star gave a sad smile before she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Marco, I didn't want anything to happen to you and-"

"It's fine, Star," Marco smiled and Star sat down on the bed, "So…how did you guys end up at the trade thing…and earlier you said you, your mom, Hekapoo and Higgs pulled them off of me, but then you said that Janna took my scissors…well which one happened?"

"The second one," Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want you to know that Janna took your scissors and-"

"Star, Estrella, I could care less about my scissors, I'm sure Hekapoo can make me another pair when she's ready. I don't even care that you lied about it, but I'd like to know how you, your mom, Hekapoo, this Higgs girl…and my mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley ended up in a slave trade,"

"I'm not sure how the others ended up there, but I was getting ready for Friendship Thursday, when I heard growling." Marco arched a brow as Star took a deep before she continued her story.

 _Star was sitting in front of her mirror, running a brush through her hair. Hearing a low growl. Looking back, she felt a masculine hand cover her mouth before her world faded to black._

 _Star slowly opened her eyes and looked around in shock to see her, her mother, Hekapoo, Higgs, Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley, naked and chained in a cave. She began panting as she looked around in terror, "Oh good, the last one is up," she looked up and saw a group of monsters entering the cave, "We were worried we had lost one,"_

" _What do you think you are doing?" Moon demanded as she narrowed her eyes, "Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"_

" _Of course we do, we have the queen of Mewni, her daughter, the forger of the dimensional scissors, a lowly squire and three pathetic humans for our annual slave drive," everyone stared at the monsters with wide eyes as a monster walked into the cave, brandishing a whip, "But first, I think we need to break you lot," Star shook with fear as she watched the monster raise the whip about his head._

 _Screams and cries filled the cave as each female felt the stinging pain of the whip cracking against their bare skin. Star looked up and painfully hissed, "We'll have your heads for this, you worthless scum,"_

 _The monsters laughed and one of them replied, "Of course you will, princess, just keep talking like that. Our cliental like it when the nominees get feisty,"_

Star frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes, "After that, they led us out of the cave and took us to that room where we heard people making bets and then we heard you make your outrageous bet and you know the rest,"

Marco took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I do, but quick question, why didn't you Narwhal Blast those monsters to oblivion? That's more your style than sitting there and taking crap from monsters,"

"I didn't have my wand," Marco's eyes widened, "It was still in my room back on earth and I was grateful that they didn't find it, otherwise I would have never gotten it back. My mom went to earth a short time after your arm and leg were amputated and got the wand back."

"Well…outside of the whipping and getting kidnapped…I'm glad you, your mom, Hekapoo and I barely know her, but Higgs, are all right," Star softly smiled and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I almost regret saving my mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley…I mean if that's the thanks I get…I don't know,"

"You still would've saved them Marco, regardless," Marco looked up and Star wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "It's just in your nature. You're too good of a person to let something like that happen. You even saved Higgs and you don't know her at all,"

Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Are you going to be okay?"

"The question is, are you?" Marco slightly smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I'm glad you're safe, Estrella." Star smiled and Marco kissed the side of her head.

Hearing the door open, the two looked up and saw Higgs entering the room, "Higgs, right?" Higgs sighed and nodded as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Well…like I said to Star, I'm glad to see you're safe,"

"What's it to you, nerd?" Higgs hissed and Marco frowned, "Because of you, I'm now your sex slave and-"

"Not quite, you see I only did that so all of you will still have your freedoms…I wish my mom and friends would've seen that…but you know, it's fine, it's fine…they're back on earth and everything is fine,"

Star frowned and held her best friend's mechanical hand and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry…I just didn't think they'd do something like that and-"

"I…I'm sorry," the two looked up at the orange-haired girl and Higgs sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "I mean the princess did tell us you're not like that, but…offering that much money, just to help us…that didn't sound right…and I guess your old lady and your friends thought so too and now you're stuck with a fake arm and leg,"

"It's fine…when I'm fully recovered, I'm going to use my newly acquired appendages to go back to earth and-"

"No you're not," the two looked at Star and Star frowned, "I thought I lost you when my mom told me they had to amputate you arm and leg. I don't want you going to earth and causing any trouble," she sighed and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, "I don't want to lose my best friend. I don't want you to go back to earth,"

Marco sighed and hugged her back and Star broke from the hug and stood up, "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I don't think I can go anywhere at the moment," Marco smirked and Star slightly smiled before turning and walked towards the door and walked out of the room.

Higgs looked at the half Latino teen as he stared out the window with a frown crossing his face, "Hey…are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," he looked up and slightly smirked, "I start physical therapy tomorrow, I got mechanical limbs and my best friend is safe, so yeah, I'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant, nerd," Higgs frowned and walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Your mother is one of the reasons you're in here, she's also one of the reasons you lost your arm and leg, not to mention that scar. I don't know what the law is on earth, but on Mewni, parents look after their children until they feel they're to face the world on their own."

"The rules are the same," Marco took a deep breath and Higgs looked down, "But I'm fine…they're safe, you're safe, Hekapoo, Queen Moon and Star are safe. If Star wasn't safe I'd probably be in worse shape than this,"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"She's my best friend, so I'd say yeah," Higgs sighed and slightly smiled before she watched Marco stare up out the window again.

 _ **And I got the second chapter out sooner than I expected to. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OmegaDelta: That is correct my friend. And unfortunately, that is how standards in today's society works. If you try to help try to help someone as they're being assaulted, you will be accused and there is little to nothing you can do to fix it. Yes, Hekapoo is going to get the scissors from Janna.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: My advisors and I are talking about that.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, he is sort of like the Edward Elric and it took Demon Shadow's review for me to see that.**_

 _ **Guest #1: Good to hear my friend. I hope to keep you interest.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Thank you, the chapters will get longer, my friend, I promise, but this might be the final short chapter I'll give.**_

 _ **Guest #3: Well from the looks of things and from the talk my advisors and I have been having, the chance of it being a harem is very high.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, Higgs and Hekapoo watched as Marco held onto two rails and slowly walked towards the physician. Star frowned as she watched her best friend struggle with each step he took. Seeing Marco double over and began coughing up blood, "Marco!"

She stood up in a panic and Marco looked up with a weak smirk, "I'm fine, Estrella. Just need to take it a little easier," Star frowned and Marco looked at the physician and panted, "So…how long is this session?"

"You're here for an hour and it's only been fifteen minutes," Marco groaned and the physician shook his head, "If you feel as if your body is passing its limits, we'll stop, but it'll be best if you try for the full hour," Marco growled and narrowed his eyes before he continued to slowly walk towards the physician.

Marco sat down next to Star and panted as blood dripped out of his mouth. Star, Higgs and Hekapoo stared at the young man with concern as Star rubbed his back. Marco looked up and smiled before the physician walked over to them and grabbed Marco's arm, "Um…what are you doing?"

"Just administrating some pain killers, boy. You may feel a slight pinch," Marco sighed and shook his head as he felt a needle pierce his skin and felt a cold feeling rush through him.

The physician looked up at the three and slightly smiled, "And hope I can trust you three to make sure my patient gets back to his room," the three looked at him and the physician chuckled, "Oh, the pain killer I just gave him is a very strong substance and I do not think he can be trusted to make it to his room alone,"

"We'll make sure he makes it back to the room," Hekapoo assured before Star helped Marco up and the four of them walked away from the physician.

The four walked down the corridor, Star holding Marco up as he looked around in a confused dazed. He looked down at Star and then looked over at Higgs and Hekapoo and he began snickering. The three looked at him and Hekapoo arched a brow, "What's so funny, muscles?" Marco continued to snicker and shook his head, "Um…Marco? Are you feeling okay?"

"I've died," the three stopped and looked at him, wide-eyes, "I mean…I'm dead, I am being led away by three beautiful angels to the afterlife, right?"

The three looked away as they felt their faces begin to heat up and Higgs sighed and shook her head, "Shut up, nerd, we're just taking you back to your room," Marco continued to snicker as they led him down the corridor.

Entering the room, Star led Marco to the bed and helped him onto the bed. Marco looked up and smiled, "Thank you blonde-haired angel, red-haired angel and orange-haired angel. I can finally die,"

They groaned and Hekapoo shook her head, "Look flesh wad, you're not dying, you're just under the influence of a strong pain killer. Give it a few hours and it'll be out of your system,"

"Whatever you say, beautiful," Star pushed Marco down onto the bed and Marco looked at her, "Thank you, love, I really appreciate your help." Star looked up and Marco smiled, "You know, you have the second prettiest pair of blue eyes I've ever seen,"

"Second," Star arched a brow, "Who has the first?"

"My best friend Star Butterfly," Marco laughed and Star's eyes widened as she looked down and felt her cheeks begin to heat up, "But you can't tell her. She can never know about that," the three looked at him in confusion and Marco shook his head, "And I barely know them, but Hekapoo and Higgs are pretty cool too. All three of them kept me company last night, and they've been there during my therapy session today,"

The three looked away and Marco chuckled, "Hey, is there a piano around here? I want to play a song,"

"Look nerd, why don't you wait until after the pain killers leave your system and then ask us if there's a piano around here," Higgs suggested and Marco looked at her in confusion, "You don't look like you're in the shape to do anything at the moment, nerd, so just lie down and get some rest,"

"Okay, beautiful," Higgs groaned, crossed her arms and looked away, "I feel tired,"

"Then get some sleep, flesh wad," Hekapoo sighed and Marco nodded before he yawned and closed his eyes, "He's funny when he's on pain killers,"

"And sweet," Star smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her left ear, "But then again, Marco's always been a sweet guy,"

"He's still a nerd, though," Higgs huffed and shook her head.

 _ **Okay, just a little something following his first therapy session. It will pick up from here, I promise. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**OmegaDelta: That is correct my friend. The doctor gave him a pain killer meant for Mewmans, and since Marco isn't Mewman, it…well he got high off of it.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: I understand my friend, and that is cool, but so far it looks as if it will be a harem, and remember I did promise Star would be the main one if it is, and if it isn't then it will be solely Starco.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: I think they're required to give you something to help ease the pain, my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco grunted as he limped down the corridor as he applied pressure to his left side, "Damn…I guess that mom, Janna, Jackie and Hayley did more damage than everyone had thought,"

"Marco?" he stopped and looked back to see Star, Hekapoo and Higgs walking up to him, looking at him in confusion, "What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Physical therapy,"

"Tomorrow, muscles," Hekapoo answered and Marco arched a brow, "You have therapy three times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays,"

"Um…okay?" Star frowned and walked over to him and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Is everything okay, Estrella?" Star wrapped her arms around his neck and carefully hugged him, "Star, are you okay?"

Star broke from the hug and looked back at Higgs and Hekapoo, "I'd like to talk to Marco alone," Higgs and Hekapoo looked at her in confusion before nodding and turned and walked away.

The two watched as Higgs and Hekapoo turned the corridor and disappeared from view. Marco sighed and shook his head before looking down at his best friend, "Okay Star, we're alone, you can yell at me,"

"Marco, do you remember what I told you when you woke up?" Star frowned and looked up, "How I don't want to lose you? Well…if you don't rest on the days you don't have therapy, something could happen to you and I'm not losing my best bestie because he's being stubborn,"

"Star-"

"I mean it, Marco," Star hugged him again and frowned, "I almost lost you when Toffee kidnapped you, I almost lost you when your mom, Hayley, Janna and Jackie did…this to you," she broke from the hug and gestured to Marco's arm and leg and frowned, "I don't think I can take nearly losing you for a third time."

Marco sighed and pulled Star into another hug, "I'm sorry Star," Star frowned and hugged him back, "I know you were upset with the whole Toffee incident…and the other thing…I guess I should go back to the room, huh?" Star sighed and nodded before breaking from the hug and the two of them walked down the corridor.

Star, Hekapoo and Higgs stood in Star's room while Higgs and Hekapoo looked at Star as she stared out the window and up at the sky with a small frown. Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry Star, Marco's been through worse. He managed to survive sixteen years in my dimension while he was being tried to receive his scissors, I'm sure he can handle his new lifestyle,"

Star took a deep breath and Higgs slightly smirked, "Yeah, and the nerd was funny last night, you have to admit that. If anyone can survive a double amputation like that, go to physical therapy and then make an idiot out of themselves afterwards then they're tough, and he's determined to recover too,"

"That's what I'm worried about," she looked back and the two looked at her in confusion, "I'm worried once he fully recovers, he's going to go back to earth and seek some type of revenge against his mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley." Higgs and Hekapoo looked at her in confusion, "Marco isn't the type of person who will sit back and let anything bad happen to anyone, but he won't forget what they did. I mean he has two permanent reminders…or three if he looks in the mirror and sees the scar, and I don't know what he'll do when he can-" before she could finish, the three of them her the sound of someone playing a piano and the three walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the source of the sound.

The three stood outside of a room and saw Marco sitting in front of a piano as he played it. The three stared in shock as Marco continued to play the piano. Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright…I got the melody, I'll work on the lyrics next," he grunted and held his side as he shook his head, "I better get back to the room before someone decides to check on me and realize I'm gone," Star, Hekapoo and Higgs turned and quickly walked away from the door as Marco stood up and walked out of the room.

Marco walked into the room in the hospital wing and limped towards the bed before he sat down. He took a deep breath as he hung his head and his shoulders slumped over, "Hey nerd," he looked up and saw Star, Higgs and Hekapoo stepping into the room, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am…I just decided to sit up for a while," the three stared at him and Marco sighed and shook, "Anyway…can one of you kindly tell me what happened after the doctor gave me those pain killers yesterday?" their eyes widened and Marco arched a brow, "I remember my therapy session, getting those pain killers and the doctor asking you three to walk me back to the room, but after that…I'm drawling a blank,"

"You fell asleep, muscles," Hekapoo answered quickly and Marco tilted his head to the side in confusion, "You laid down, thanked us for the help and then fell asleep,"

Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "What?"

"What happened yesterday, Star?"

"Well…Hekapoo told you. You thanked us and then fell asleep," Marco arched a brow and Star softly smiled, "Would I lie to you, Marco? I'm your best bestie,"

"Well…you did lie to me when you didn't tell me Janna took my scissors after she, Jackie, Hayley and my mom beat the living hell out of me," Star frowned and Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "But you wouldn't lie about something like that," the three breathe deeply and Marco frowned as he looked at Hekapoo, "I hate to be the one to ask you this, H-poo-"

"Don't call me that!"

Marco chuckled as Hekapoo narrowed her eyes, "But would it be possible to get another pair of scissors when I'm healed? Or maybe now or something? I'm not in any shape to chase after you and earn them all over again and-"

"I'll take care of it, muscles, don't worry about it," Marco nodded and Star slightly frowned, "You just worry about getting better,"

"Right," Star walked over to the bed and sat down on Marco's left side and leaned up against him and looked down, "Are you okay, Star?" she slowly nodded and Marco frowned as he leaned closer and whispered, "What's wrong? You don't do this unless something is bothering you."

"I don't want you to go back to earth, you even promised me you won't go back,"

"And I'm not going back, but I did tell you that I was going to ask Hekapoo for another pair," Star pouted and Marco slightly smiled, "I'm not going to go back to earth, there's nothing there for me. My mother, the woman who is supposed to keep me out of harm's way is one of the reasons I'm like this, and I'm more than certain she told my dad that she was captured, put in a slave trade and I bought her and I'm going to guess that my dad wants me dead now too,"

Higgs and Hekapoo frowned and walked over to the two and Marco continued, "So…yeah, there is nothing on earth for me. And I did promise you I wouldn't go, you even said so, so why would I turn around and lie to you like that," Star sighed and softly smiled before she nodded as the room fell silent.

 _ **Just a peaceful moment for them. I'll be honest, I didn't have anything planned for this chapter, so I decided to go with a simple filler. Please enjoy everyone an dplease let em know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guest #1: Thank you, my friend, and keep reading.**_

 _ **Geo Soul: Yes my friend, the next chapter will be on earth for reasons.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Thank you, my friend. I normally try to confide one filler per story, once in a while more will slip through the cracks though.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: She has something planned for Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley and it will be revealed in this chapter.**_

 _ **Guest #2: Good to hear my friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Hekapoo narrowed her eyes as she opened a portal, "Hekapoo?" she looked back and saw Star walking into the room, looking at her in confusion, "Where are you going? Marco has therapy today and you, me and Higgs are supposed to be there in case the doctor gives him some more pain killers and-"

"I know, Star, and I'll be back before his session is over, but right now I'm going to go make him a new pair of dimensional scissors," Star frowned and Hekapoo sighed, "I know you're worried about him, we all are, but he did ask if I could make him another pair of scissors, and he even said he wasn't going to go back to earth. He did earn his scissors and having someone steal them isn't his fault, and I'm not going to force him through a trail of tasks to reclaim them, so I'm just going to go and make him another pair."

"Okay," Star said slowly as she watched Hekapoo turn and walk through the portal and it closed behind her.

Hekapoo stared at a house, decorated with cacti and narrowed her eyes, "So his scissors are in there?" she walked out from behind the tree and towards the house.

Angie, along with Hayley, Janna and Jackie sat in the living room, Angie reading a book while the three teenagers sat on the floor, watching TV with the dimensional scissors resting on the coffee table. The door quickly opened as the four jumped in a panic as a gust of wind blew past them as Hekapoo ran into the house, eyes narrow and glowing. Janna sighed and shook her head, "Hey, you're from the slave trade, right?" Hekapoo glared at the beanie wearing teen and Janna shook her head, "If you're here to beat the hell out of Marco, you're out of luck. No one's seen him in the past week,"

"No, I'm not here for that," Hekapoo quickly snatched the dimensional scissors from the table and glared at the four, "These don't belong to anyone here, they belong to the young man who saved all of us from the slave trade and-"

"Saved us? You're joking, right?" Jackie scuffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "He paid that much for us and you expect us to believe he did it to save us? He wanted all of us for himself. He was so sick that was even bought his own mother and-"

"Are you that dense," Hekapoo hissed and narrowed her eyes, "Did you not hear him when Star asked him if he was part of that disgusting trade?" the four looked at her and in a thick cloud of smoke, they saw multiple copies of the demoness standing in the room and the sound of multiple portals opening filled the air, "If you want these dimensional scissors, you're going to have to earn them! If you were smart, you'll stay here and forget all about them!"

The clones jumped through the portals and Janna narrowed her eyes, "Hey, they're mine! I stole them fair and square from Marco!" she stood up and ran through a portal and was soon followed by Jackie and Hayley.

Angie stared at the portals in her living room and shook her head, "No…preposterous. He wouldn't have known we were there, so why would he be there to help us? Jackie is right, he wanted us as his slaves," she stood up and walked towards the group of portals, "But still, those girls are going to need help," taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and stepped through a portal.

Four badly beaten women trudged through a wasteland before falling forward and panted, "How did Marco do this on his own?" they looked up and saw Hekapoo walking towards them with narrowed eyes, "Did we pass?"

"You idiots failed. Seriously, you morons have only been here for eight minutes and Marco was able to find me and get his scissors without a problem, but you four look like you've walked through hell,"

"Eight minutes? No, we've been here for sixteen years," Hekapoo laughed and shook her head, "What the hell did you do to us?"

"Me? I did nothing, but here in my dimension, time tends to move faster. On earth you four have only been here for roughly eight minutes, but here in my dimension, you've been here for sixteen years," she opened a portal and looked back at the four with a smirk, "Don't worry, if you four die here then you won't learn your lesson," she easily picked the four up before pushing them through the portal and closed it before opening another one and stepped through it.

She looked back and as Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley looked up and looked around a cell, "And now you're back to your appropriate ages,"

"And…where are we?" Hayley asked, arching a brow.

"Oh, you four are in the holding cells of the Butterfly castle," Janna, Jackie and Angie looked confused while Hayley smiled, "Don't act too excited, you're here as criminals, being held until your trial, and besides, there's a special someone who will want to talk to you four after his therapy sessions are over," Hekapoo smirked and crossed her arms, "So I advise you to get comfortable, because it's going to be a while," she turned and chuckled as the four stared at her in disbelief.

Hekapoo sat between Star and Higgs with the scissors in her hands. Star looked at the demoness and arched a brow, "You made the scissors already? That was quick."

"Yeah," Hekapoo sighed and slightly smiled, "So how is muscles doing?"

"He's still determined," Higgs took a deep breath and shook her head, "The nerd lashed out at the doctor when we got here, telling him to give him a miracle drug, but the princess had to reassure him that even magic can't help him with this problem and that he has to finish his therapy,"

"Heh, hopefully his volition doesn't come back and bite him in the butt," Star frowned and elbowed the demoness in the side and Hekapoo sighed, "I was joking Star. You know we're here to make sure nothing will happen to him during this,"

"I know…but…the state he was in after they left him…I thought he was gone, and I don't want him to do something that'll leave him limbless again. He might not be able to recover, he might be paralyzed or worse, and-"

"Easy Star, he's promised you a few times that he won't go back to earth, he admitted he has nothing left on earth for him," Star frowned and nodded before resting her chin on her knees.

Marco grunted as he sat down next to Star. Star slightly smiled as she rubbed her best friend's back and Marco looked up and smirked, "Here muscles," Hekapoo handed Marco the scissors and Marco took them, "These belong to you,"

"They look like my old pair," Hekapoo frowned and looked away and Marco looked at her in confusion, "What did you do?"

"I just went back to earth and got them back, no big,"

Marco sighed and opened his mouth, ready to speak when he felt a pinch on his left arm. He looked down and saw the physician pulling a needle out of his arm, "And where was the warning for that one?"

"Here it is, the effects are going to take place momentarily. I'll see you on Friday and I hope your friends can get you back to your room without a problem," without another word, the physician turned and walked away.

Star sighed and helped her best friend up, "Let's go Marco, it's time to get back to the room,"

Marco looked at her and chuckled, "Oh hey, the beautiful blonde angel is back," Star felt her cheeks began to heat up and Marco looked back at Higgs and Hekapoo and he smirked, "And it looks like the whole team of angels is here,"

The three looked down and Higgs groaned, "It's us nerd, Star, Hekapoo and Higgs," Marco snickered and the three looked at him in confusion, "And what's so funny?"

"You guys aren't Star, Hekapoo and Higgs, note, you do look like them, but those three are far prettier," Star, Hekapoo and Higgs stared at him and Marco chuckled, "Oh boy, I think I made a mistake…now you three are going to tell them…you can't tell them."

"And…and why can't we tell them, muscles?"

"Because…because Hekapoo will slap the back of my head until I'm bald, I have no idea what Higgs will do, but she looks like she has skill with weapons and Star will probably Narwhal Blast me," the three sighed and rolled their eyes before they walked out of the room and down the corridor.

The four walked into a room and Star helped Marco over to the bed. Sitting down, Marco looked up and smiled, "Thank you love, I can always count on you three after that doctor guy gives me those pain killers," Star slightly smiled before Marco leaned up and pressed his lips against hers.

Star backed away in shock as her face lit up, "Marco?"

"Sorry…I just really wanted to do that," Marco chuckled and Star sighed as she pushed him down onto the bed and pulled the covers over him, "Can you stay?"

They looked at him and Star took a deep breath and softly smiled, "Sure Marco, we'll stay," she crawled into bed next to him and nuzzled closer to him, "It'll be like we're on earth again," Marco frowned slightly before lying back and wrapped his left arm around her and unintentionally groped her breasts. Star's eyes widened as her cheeks began glowing, "Marco?"

"Trying to…sleep,"

Hekapoo laughed and shook her head before taking a deep breath, turned around and got ready to walk out the room, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Queen Moon, I'll be back before the little guy wakes up and the medicine wears off. I like him this way, he's funny," Higgs and Star watched as Hekapoo walked out of the room and down the corridor.

 _ **No, that was not their punishment, but just a glimpse to show them the hell Marco had to go through to earn his scissors, their punishment is still coming. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shining Light50: That's good to hear my friend.**_

 _ **OmegaDelta: It will be revealed in this chapter my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: He was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, Janna boasted about stealing his house keys, so I would imagine her boasting about stealing his scissors. Their punishment will be poetically justified.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: It is the equivalent of a high dose of morphine.**_

 _ **At970026171: Good to know, my friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **ScourgeTH47: How did you not see that coming my friend?**_

 _ **Maximess: Good to hear my friend. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Hekapoo walked up to Moon and Moon looked at the demoness in confusion, "Hekapoo? You're not with my daughter and Higgs watching over young Marco?"

"He's resting right now, and I need to talk to you," Moon looked confused and Hekapoo shook her head, "Marco's mother and the three girls that…did this to him are down in the holding cells awaiting trial and-"

"Well we must prepare for their trial and-"

"I want to put that off until after Marco fully recovers," Moon looked at Hekapoo with a questioning look, "If we crystalize them or sentence them to death, Marco won't get any closure and he'll carry his hatred for the rest of his life."

Moon hummed and Hekapoo took a deep breath, "Your daughter and the squire have no idea about any of this, and I know it's your decision, but I think it'll be best if we wait until Marco recovers so he can get some closure,"

"And you know as well as I that once Marco sees them, there's no telling how he'll react. They are the reason he's in this condition in the first place," Hekapoo frowned and Moon sighed and shook her head, "But you are right, if Marco doesn't get any type of closure it'll be that much worse."

Hekapoo nodded before she turned and walked away and Moon sighed and shook her head, "Moon pie?"

"River, Marco's mother, and his three little friends are here," she turned around and faced her husband, "Hekapoo does have a point, young Marco does need closure, but if we set in motion something that can't be stopped, Marco may actually kill them and he may not feel any remorse about it,"

"Well…he did save you, Star, Hekapoo, Higgs, his mother and those three girls and when you four brought him back to the castle, the lad looked to be near death…no one can blame him for his actions following this intermission,"

"River, I love you, I really do, but this isn't for us to decide…to be honest, I'm petrified by the mere thought of this, but as I said, Hekapoo does have a point, young Marco does need closure," Moon sighed and shook her head.

Hekapoo opened the door and stepped inside the hospital wing to see Star lying next to a still sleeping Marco and Higgs sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window. Star looked up and Higgs looked back and Star arched a brow, "So what did you have to talk to my mom about?" Hekapoo rubbed the back of her head, "What happened? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, so did muscles wake up?"

"No, but why did you have to talk to my mom? It sounded urgent,"

Hekapoo sighed and shook her head, "They're here," Star and Higgs looked at her in confusion and she pointed towards Marco and Higgs and Star looked at her in disbelief, "When I went to earth to retrieve his scissors, I put them on trial and they failed, so I brought them back here and placed them in the holding cells,"

"Then let's go down there and knock some goddamn common sense into their thick heads," Higgs cracked her knuckles and jumped off the windowsill, "They're the reason the nerd is like this and-"

"No," the two looked at Hekapoo and Hekapoo shook her head, "I asked the queen to hold off on their trial until after Marco recovers so he can get closure,"

"What? Are you insane? They're the reason my best friend is stuck like this and you're telling us that we have to wait until Marco recovers before we could do anything just so he can get closure?"

"Star, if we go down there and put them on trial before Marco can get any closure, he may very hold his anger for the rest of his life,"

"Great…so when Marco recovers we're going to take him down to the dungeons and he's going to end up attacking them, they'll guilt trip him and he'll feel sorry for what he's done, take care of them and then go back to earth and-"

"And you're panicking over nothing. If he attacks them then we'll let him attack them, if he wants them to rot…well they'll rot," Hekapoo assured Star, "But we have to let him get some closure. Who knows what could happen if we don't,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm just worried he'll overdo it and end up killing them," she looked down at the sleeping Marco slightly frowned, "He'll either ignore them, attack them or just…just want to kill them. And while they do deserve some type of punishment, death isn't it and-"

"The nerd won't kill them, you said it yourself, he's always be sweet, so I doubt he'll kill them, more like maim them to the point where they'll beg for death," Higgs chuckled and shook her head before looking out the window again.

Star frowned as she held Marco's left hand and ran her thumb on the back of his hand and the room fell silent.

 _ **And this chapter is finished. Their punishment will be within the next three chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**OmegaDelta: Well like I said, my friend, it's going to be poetically justified.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: No, but I'll be moving ahead with the story.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: He's already up, but he's going to be recovered in the next three chapters.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco sat up in bed with a pen in his hand and several pieces of paper in front of him. He took a deep breath and began scribbling on a piece of paper before hearing the door open. He picked up the paper and hid them and the pen under his pillow before looking up and to see Star's mother entering the room, "Queen Moon? Is there something wrong?"

"Dear boy…there is something I must tell you," Marco arched a brow and Moon took a deep breath, "Your mother and those three girls are in the holding cells," Marco's eyes widened as the color drained from his face, "We are holding them there until you recover. After which, you will go down, accompanied by my daughter, Hekapoo, young Higgs, and myself and you will confront them about-"

"About what? About what they've done? About how I'm missing an arm and a leg all because I tried to save eight people from a fucking slave trade and maybe I-"

"I know dear boy, but we all agree that you need closure," Moon frowned, "What they did to you was appalling, and if we deny you closure, you'll never be a peace." Marco sighed and shook his head, "After your final session, you four will go down to the holding cells where you'll confront them. We wanted to wait until you were ready, but I feared it'll be worse if we had done that."

Marco took a deep breath, "Are you going to be okay, dear?"

"No…I was hoping that they'd stay on earth and I wouldn't have to see them ever again," Moon frowned and Marco groaned, "I know I'm going to want to kill them when I see them, so why are you bothering with all of this? Send them back and we'll all be happy,"

"I can't do that," Marco looked at her in disbelief and Moon shook her head, "I'm sorry dear boy, but my daughter, Hekapoo and Higgs all agree that you need closure, and the only way you'll get that if you confront them." Marco sighed and tossed the covers aside and got ready to stand, "Not now, you're in no shape to talk to them."

"Your majesty, I want them gone and if talking to them will get rid of them, then-"

"You're going to wait until you fully recover, after that, my daughter, Hekapoo, Higgs and I will take you down to the holding cells and rather you choose to talk to them, send them back to earth or some other third thing…well we won't stop you unless you nearly kill them,"

"I know I'm going to want to kill them…there's no question about it," Moon frowned and Marco sighed, "Janna, Jackie and Hayley…I understand why they'd think I was there for that, hell Star even asked if I was there for that, and she's my best friend, but my own mother…I thought she'd be one of the people who knew I wouldn't do something like that,"

"I know, but if you carry this with you for the rest of your life it may very well be the death of you," Marco looked up and Moon took a deep breath, "You may not appreciate the idea, you may not even like the mere thought, but it'll be best if you go and talk to them once you recover."

"But the doctor said I won't fully recover for year, I don't think I can wait that long to-"

"Whatever you decide to do will be your own volition and no one will hold it against you, no matter what you decide to do," Marco frowned and Moon turned her back towards him, "I must address the people of Mewni. I'll send my daughter, Hekapoo and Higgs in…unless you want to continue with your writing in private," Marco looked at her and Moon looked back with a slight smile crossing her lips, "Don't worry dear boy, whatever you write is a secret that is safe with me,"

"Yeah, thank you your majesty," Moon nodded before walking out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her and Marco reached under the pillow and pulled the paper and pen out from under it and continued writing.

 _ **Just a small update here. Sorry, but I'm going out tonight with some friends. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**OmegaDelta: I originally did not have that planned, but I might add it.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Something like that, my friend.**_

 _ **Imhere4svtfoe: No, I can't do that for certain reasons. And I did say it was going to be OOC. The therapy sessions are nearing its end, but the story will solely follow Star, Marco, Hekapoo or Higgs and in a rare occasion Moon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter, and a fair warning, I am going to move things a head a bit here.**_

Star, Hekapoo and Higgs watched as Marco sparred against a guard. Star frowned and sighed. A year has passed since Marco's accident, "He'll be fine," Star looked up and saw Hekapoo smiling down at her, "He managed to survive sixteen years in my dimension, and even thought that's only eight minutes, that's still impressive, he saved all of us from a life of slavery and his therapy session will be over after this match and-"

"And we're going to take him to the holding cells to meet with his mother, Janna, Jackie and Hayley and who knows how he'll act." Star sighed and shook her head, "I'm glad to see my best friend is doing better, but I'll be honest, I've been dreading this. Now what's stopping in from possibly murdering them?"

"Us," the two looked at Higgs and she sighed and shook her head, "He's angry, that's for sure, but he's not to the point where he'll murder them. Severely injured maybe, but not murder,"

"And what makes you think he won't? It's been a year and his anger hasn't seem to have diminished any, and the last time he was angry about something was when I was being bullied and didn't know about it…he almost sent those kids to the hospital," Star frowned and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched her best friend continue to spar against the guard, "I'm worried he'll do something he might regret and won't be able to turn back."

"Well dear, that's why we're going to go down with him," the three looked up and saw Moon walking towards them, "To make sure something like that doesn't happen."

"Mom? You're coming with us?" Moon looked at the sparring match and slowly nodded, "But why?"

"Because we're going to need as many people as possible to keep your young friend from killing his mother and those girls." Star frowned before looking back at the match in front of her.

"And break!" they heard the physician call and Marco and the guard stopped and panted as sweat ran down their faces.

The physician walked over to Marco and Star frowned as her eyes widened and she bit her lip with anticipation. Seeing the physician pat Marco on his back, Marco turned and walked over to them, "Marco," Star frowned and walked over to her best friend, "What…what did he say?"

"What do you think? I'm fine, the physical therapy finally paid off. The amputation did little damage and getting my limbs replaced as soon as possible possibly saved my life," Star softly smiled as Marco hugged her.

"So nerd, are you really to confront those idiots or what?" Higgs smirked and Star frowned an Marco scowled, "What? You're not going to let them get away with this, are you?"

"No…but I don't think I'm ready to face them today…tomorrow probably…but not today," Hekapoo and Higgs stared at him in confusion while Star smiled and Moon turned and walked away.

Star looked at her best friend and smiled before hugging him, "I'm glad you're feeling better Marco," Marco hummed and nodded before hugging her back.

"Great, this turned into a sappy festival," Higgs groaned and crossed her arms across her chest, "So now what are we supposed to do?" Marco broke from the hug and began walking away and Star, Higgs and Hekapoo followed him.

Moon walked down to the dungeons with narrowed eyes. Stopping in front of a cell, Angie, Janna, Jackie and Hayley looked up and Angie's eyes widened, "Your majesty, surely you just. We have no clue who this mysterious person who wants to speak to us is. We've been down here for a year and whenever we ask who wants to speak to us, we get the same answer that-"

"He will be here tomorrow," Moon crossed her arms and glared at the auburn haired woman, "He finished his therapy session today, and believe it or not, he doesn't want to see you four at the moment," the four frowned and Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "If it were up to me, you would be talking to him right now, but he said he's not ready to be bothered with anyone, so everyone respected his decision,"

Moon turned and got ready to walk away from the cell, "Well can you at least tell us who it is we're supposed to talk to?" Moon stopped and looked at the four with an irritated look crossing her face and Jackie spoke, "We have a right to know, right? We are involved, somehow and unwillingly, so the very least you can do is tell us who this person is,"

"No…no one has to tell you anything, and he wishes to remain anonymous until he comes down here to speak with you four," Moon turned and walked away.

Star, Hekapoo and Higgs followed Marco into a room and watched as he walked over to the piano in the center of the room and sat down. Marco took a deep breath before hitting a few of the piano keys and the three stared at him.

" _Caught in a never-ending game.  
Seems like the world's still trying to tame me.  
If that's the way, I will obey.  
Beautifully struggle every day._" The three stared at Marco in disbelief as he continued to play the piano.

" _Should we have a little kiss  
While seeing both of our hourglasses?  
Let's make a plan and meet somewhere that is  
most far from goodbye._" Star walked over to her best friend with Higgs and Hekapoo following close behind as they continued to stare at Marco as they felt their faces begin to warm up.

" _Finally, the time had come.  
Everything up til yesterday was a prologue.  
Just skimming through the days of old.  
It's my turn to bear the load._

 _My experience and my skill  
and all the courage I had let start to mildew.  
At an unprecedented I will  
dive right into you._" Star smiled and sat down next to Marco as Higgs and Hekapoo stood beside them.

 _ **Okay, I want to apologize for the wait for this chapter. In the next one, justice will be served. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**OmegaDelta: Yes, Marco finished the song and they did enjoy it. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, a year has passed. Star, Marco and Higgs are sixteen, Hekapoo…I don't think anyone knows her actual age. Yes, we're discussing it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star, Higgs, Hekapoo and Moon led Marco down to the holding cells as Marco's eyes narrowed and he put his hood up, covering his face. The five stopped in front of a cell and Marco violently shook as he spotted the four who robbed him of his limbs a year prior and his eyes narrowed. The four looked up and looked at Marco and Jackie frowned, "So you're the one who wanted to talk to us?" Marco glared at her and lowly growled, "Look, what do you want with us? What do we do to you?"

"What did you do to me?" their eyes widened as Marco reached through the bars and grabbed Jackie by her shirt and pulled his hood down, "You look at my arm and leg and tell me what you did to me,"

"Hijo," Angie glared at her son with narrowed eyes, "So you're still alive," Marco glared at his mother, "So what are you going to do? Kill us,"

"What good would that do? You morons won't learn a lesson if you're dead," Marco dropped Jackie and he shook his head, "No, killing you might be a good solution in the short run, but thinking about it, what better lesson than the simple solution. Equivalent exchange, an eye for an eye, karma's a bitch…you four see where I'm going with this,"

He opened the cell door and stepped inside, "Piece of advice, close your eyes and think of something real pretty. This will be over before you know it," the four swallowed hard as Star frowned as she watched her best friend inch closer to his mother and three others.

Marco stepped away from the badly beaten women and smirked, "Don't worry, you four aren't dead…but you will need a double amputation." He looked back and smiled at Moon, "Your majesty, do you think the physician will amputate their right arms and their left legs."

"Of course, dear boy," Moon turned and walked away from cell.

Marco looked at the four and smirked, "Don't worry, the amputation won't hurt, but I'll make sure you four are awake for the artificial limb replacements…and I'm going to tell you that having the nerves reconnect hurts…wouldn't want to end this on a happy note,"

"Marco," he looked back at his best friend and frowned a she approached him, "I'm glad you didn't kill anyone, but doing to them what they did to you…don't you think that's a bite much,"

"Star…I needed closure and I was always thought that what comes around, goes around…I don't know,"

Star frowned and looked back at Higgs and Hekapoo who slightly nodded and Star softly smiled and looked back at her best friend, "Marco, the three of us have something for you back in my room," Marco arched a brow and Star took him by the hand. "C'mon Marco, let's go." Marco looked at Higgs and Hekapoo and saw faint smiles crossing their lips before they turned and walked away and Star began pulling him by the arm.

 _ **I have to cut this one here, only because I have one or two more chapters planned for this story. I'm sure everyone can guess what they have for Marco. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OmegaDelta: Yes, he did to them what they did to him. Keep reading my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, a quote from FullMetal Alchemist. I have no explanation to that one other than Brotherhood is probably one of my favorite series, from the beginning all the way to the brothers reuniting in their own bodies. I have a few minor complaints about it, such as Nina Tucker and Maes Hughes…but other than their deaths, I enjoyed the series.**_

 _ **Anyway, please enjoy what might be the possible final chapter to this story.**_

Star, Hekapoo and Higgs led Marco into Star's room and Marco looked around in confusion as Star stepped away from him and he watched as the three stepped behind a changing screen, "Uh…Star? If you're angry at me…can you tell me? I'm not a mind reader, but I'm not liking this."

"You will soon enough, Marco, I promise,"

Marco swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head, "Um…are you sure? I just did to them what they did to me a year ago…are you sure you're not mad, Estrella?"

"None of us are mad at you, muscles," he heard Hekapoo assure, "You had every right to do what you did,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "But I could've killed them and I probably wouldn't feel a damn thing about it. And I wanted to kill them, too."

"And you didn't, nerd," Higgs voiced, "Yeah, you could've killed them, but instead you robbed them of their right arms and their left legs, the same they did to you after saving them and us from that slave trade a year ago,"

"But still…how is it that none of you are angry at me?" they ignored him and Marco sighed and shook his head before crossing his arms and leaning back, "And why did you three drag me here?" the three fell silent as Marco arched a brow, "Um…if you're going to kill me, you might as well do it and-" before he could finish, the three stepped out from behind the changing screen and Marco's eyes widened as the three stood in front of him in nothing but their undergarments.

Hekapoo smirked and walked over to the stunned young man with a slight sway in her hips, "What's wrong muscles? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"I…you three are…you're in your underwear…why?" Star smiled before walking up to her best friend and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Star broke from the kiss and smiled, "Well we thought that since you saved us from the slave trade and you didn't kill your mom or the others, you deserve a little reward," Marco swallowed hard as the three slowly surrounded him.

Marco laid on his bed as he felt Star's pussy wrap around his dick. He looked up and saw Higgs and Hekapoo playing with Star's breasts as Star moaned and arched her back as her blue eyes looked down, "Just don't lie there, Marco. I want you to fuck me…all of us wants it," Marco swallowed hard and nodded as he slowly reached up and put his hands on Star's hips and moved her at a steady pace, causing her to moan lightly.

Marco knelt behind Higgs with his hands on her hips as he moved at a steady pace and Higgs moaned with pleasure as Star and Hekapoo rubbed her breasts as the demoness and princess lightly kissed one another. Marco grunted and Hekapoo broke from the kiss and looked at the young man, "Oh no, we're not done yet, Marco, I still want my turn,"

She pushed him away from Higgs before climbing on top of him with a smirk crossing her lips, "I mean it is only fair, right muscles? Star and Higgs went…but forget Hekapoo?"

"H-poo-"

"Don't call me that!" Hekapoo hissed and Marco swallowed hard, "Maybe now I should take some aggression out on you for that," she took hold of his dick and lined herself up with it before sliding down and moaning.

Marco looked around in a panic as he saw his best friend and Higgs rub Hekapoo's breasts while they kissed. He panted as his eyes widened, ' _Why are they trying to kill me? What did I do to deserve this? Three beautiful ladies doing this and…why me?_ ' he sighed before sitting up and lightly sucked on Hekapoo's neck and Hekapoo moaned lightly.

The four sprawled out on the floor, panting and covered in sweat as semen dripped out of Star's, Higgs's and Hekapoo's pussies. Marco sighed as he sat up and adjusted his mechanical arm, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought this on?"

"What? I can't be the best bestie to my bestie and give him a little present?" Star panted as she scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his torso, "You don't like this gift?"

Marco sighed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back before kissing the side of her head, "Of course I do, Estrella, I'm just surprised Hekapoo and Higgs agreed to this," Star smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and nuzzled closer to him.

 _ **Epilogue:**_

Marco leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and smirk crossing his lips as he watched Star, Higgs and Hekapoo rub their swollen abdomens with faint smiles crossing their lips. He looked down at his fake arm and narrowed his eyes, "At least they're stuck like I am…I don't care how much they suffer with their missing limbs."

He looked down at his leg and took a deep breath, "I just hope my children don't question this or where their grandparents are…I'd hate to be the one to explain it to them."

"Marco," he looked up in confusion and Star slightly smiled, "Can you be the best bestie ever and make us some of your famous nachos?" Marco smiled and nodded before he turned and walked out of the room.

 _ **Lackluster I know, but a sequel is in the making. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
